


Dumpster Dive

by Redbirdblackdog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: "Arya I can't believe you are in the garbage,""Sansa, stop being a drama queen there's good stuff in here. We have such a throw-away culture today… it disgusts me.""You in the garbage disgusts me.""You paying 180$ for a pair of jeans disgusts me," Arya mocks back.Sansa picking at her nails and rolling her eyes, "let's just agree to disagree."
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 124





	Dumpster Dive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aesalys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesalys/gifts).



> "Arya I can't believe you are in the garbage," 

"Sansa, stop being a drama queen there's good stuff in here. We have such a throw-away culture today… it disgusts me." 

"You in the garbage disgusts me." 

"You paying 180$ for a pair of jeans disgusts me," Arya mocks back. 

Sansa picking at her nails and rolling her eyes, "let's just agree to disagree."

"Nope," Arya retorts. "I'm right you are wrong. The future ramifications of a disposable culture will result in significant negative ramifications on a political and environmental level is startling. All things considered... what a fucking waste." 

"Why do I bother?" Sansa groans. 

"Oh look… bread." 

"I'm not eating garbage bread. N-O-P-E."

"Oh, you remember dinner last night…"

"Yes…" Sansa answers slowly and suspiciously. 

"Garbage dinner!" Arya cackles. 

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"It was goooood! You can't deny it. Don't let that silver spoon choke you… sansy!"

Arya begins tossing stuff out onto the ground. Sansa quickly sidesteps the debris. "Are you trying to hit me with… wait, what's that?" 

"Ehh… plants," Arya shrugs and starts fumbling through the garbage again. 

"Arya, it's an orchid," Sansa voice soft with surprise. "It lost it's bloom so now it's garbage? It will bloom again. Such a short-sighted point of view." 

"Exactly," Arya grumbles. 

Sansa carefully picks the plant up gently wipes off the long broad leaves and wraps its roots in a plastic bag. "What else is in the bin?" 

"Ha," Arya mocks. "Not garbage anymore?"

"What the fuck," a loud gravely voice booms out. "Oh its you again." The large man looks down from the loading dock at Arya knee deep in the dumpster. 

"'Sup Dog " Arya grumbles. 

"Just make sure you clean up all this shit before you leave." 

"Gotcha," Arya answers back clicking a finger-gun his direction. 

The man narrows his eyes at Sansa now. Sansa plays with the hem of her shirt and bites her lip. She clears her throat and Arya pops her head up. 

"Oh yeah, Dog this is my sis, Sansa." 

"A… nice to meet you… I can't call a person dog," she mumbles. She turns to Arya then back to the man. Arya flatly ignores her so Sansa approaches the man. "I'm Sansa, Arya's sister." 

Uncomfortable pause as she stares up at him. 

"And you are?" Sansa asks. 

"Sandor," he finally answers. 

"So you are a security guard? Is it really ok if she steals stuff from the bin?" Sansa asks.

"Not really stealing if they threw it out? Right?" 

"Guess I never considered the legality of it all." She offers. 

"Look apples." Arya volunteers holding up a large bag of fruit. 

"She is incorrigible," Sansa grumbles hopping up to sit on the end of the loading dock. 

"She's a fucking pest," Sandor says. "She's lucky it's me tonight, Boros would've chased her off the lot." 

"So it is illegal?" 

"Nah, he's just a cunt. Find any reason to harass someone. I figure take whatever you want, I don't give a shit." 

"How very accommodating of you," Sansa replies. 

He cocks his head at her and narrows his eyes. "Bet you can find pretty fucking words for just about anything." 

"Its a gift," she answers and shrugs. "Although not using the word fuck in every sentence is a good start." 

"See right there," he gestures with his hand. "Nicest way to say stop acting like a fucker I've ever heard." 

"Maybe you should get out more," she mocks. 

He chuckles, "ok I got one. Say… 'his ass was thrown in fucking jail for beating a man nearly to death." 

She hums, tapping her first finger to her lip. "Got it! The man in question has been detained in a federal facility until the legal clarification of his involvement in the non-accidental trauma of an individual." 

Sandors jaw drops open. Then a big grin spreads accross his face. "That was fucking brilliant." He lowers himself to sit next to her, his long legs hanging off the edge.

Arya pipes in, "look a bottle of shampoo… the lids just cracked a bit. Oh, and a…" Arya scowls and makes a face. "Eww that's just gross." 

Sansa laughs and rolls her eyes. "Something gross in the garbage what a surprise." 

"So uhh, how'd you say digging through the fucking trash to find something that's not shit that is possibly illegal?" 

Sansa scrunches her nose and looks up deep in thought. "The unauthorized reclamation of carelessly discarded under-utilized materials."

"You are fucking gifted," he sounds impressed. 

"I can do this all night," she jokes. 

He shifts and turns towards her a bit. "That a promise or a threat?" 

Her eyes come up to meet his, "maybe a bit of both." She smiles, then bites her lip. "What are you doing after work?" 

He looks at her a minute before answering. "Anything you fucking want." 

"Oh… ladies choice," she says sweetly and pats his hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> For Aësäyls who wanted a dumper dive fic. I did my best. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
